


Manos firmes

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [21]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Damned if you do, F/M, Songfic, post 10x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic en un universo alternativo donde Ziva y Tony eligen su propio camino juntos después de dejar el NCIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manos firmes

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre había querido escribir un songfic con la canción _Stop And Stare_ de OneRepublic y hasta ahora no me había cuadrado. Mi musa Tiva ha vuelto a la vida con ímpetu y me ha susurrado esta colección de drabbles puros al oído, enganchados cada uno a una estrofa porque así escribo mis songfics.
> 
> Gracias a mi querida [Polillalex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/polillalex) por el beteo.

_Esta ciudad es más fría ahora, creo que está harta de nosotros_  
_Es hora de mover ficha, me estoy sacudiendo el óxido_  
 _Tengo el corazón puesto donde sea menos aquí_  
 _Me estoy desafiando, contando los años_

Se acabó. Tanto tiempo construyendo tu propio hogar, jugando con sus reglas y creando las tuyas y ahora, de pronto, ya no hay nada. Llegas a tu piso, te sientas y hasta tus objetos personales se te hacen extraños. De pronto ya no son tuyos, nada lo es. Te sientes de nuevo extranjera.

Suena el timbre. Te imaginas quién será. Aun así, cuando te sonríe, vuelves a encontrarte bien. Dejar el NCIS no significa que también tengas que decirle adiós a Tony.

—Vámonos—te pide, urgente.  
—¿Adónde?  
—Qué más da.

Quizá sea el momento, habéis perdido demasiado el tiempo ya.

*             *             *

 _Manos firmes, coged el volante_  
_Y cada mirada me mata_  
_Hora de hacer un último llamamiento_  
_Por la vida que llevo_

Siempre ha conducido como una loca. Con cada maniobra arriesgada, Ziva te tiene al borde del infarto. A veces hasta te cuesta mirar. No dejas de preguntarte si ese conductor que ves de frente con cara de susto será contra el que os empotréis.

—¿Sigo adelante o me desvío?  
—Como desees—respondes aunque dudas que capte la referencia cinematográfica.  
—De acuerdo, Westley—Te sonríe, burlona. Hasta las ninjas asesinas tienen su corazoncito.

Sonríes, le acaricias la pierna, te responde con un manotazo y te llama calamar.

—Es pulpo—la corriges pese a su mirada admonitoria. Nunca has estado más enamorado.

*             *             *

 _Para y observa_  
_Creo que me muevo pero no voy a ninguna parte_  
 _Sí, sé que todo el mundo se asusta_  
 _Pero me he convertido en lo que no puedo ser_

Vas demasiado ligera de equipaje, el peso faltante del arma reglamentaria se nota aunque te queden las demás. La echarás de menos por mucho que no fuera tu favorita. La placa también. Y la oficina. Incluso el maldito café de máquina.

¿Qué vais a hacer ahora? Esta locura romántica, “como Thelma y una Louise más peluda”, que ha dicho Tony antes, no tiene ningún sentido. Sin embargo, entrando a cenar a un bar de carretera, te parece que habéis hecho lo correcto.

—Saldremos adelante—afirmas más por ti que por él. Tony asiente.  
—Empezamos etapa, ¿no te mueres de ganas?

*             *             *

 _Para y observa_  
_Empiezas a preguntarte por qué estás aquí, no ahí_  
_Y darías lo que fuera por conseguir lo que es justo_  
_Pero lo justo no es lo que de verdad necesitas_  
_¿Puedes ver lo que yo veo?_

—¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué cuando llegamos a lo alto de una montaña, siempre nos ponemos en jarras?

Por la mirada que te echa, la respuesta es no. Desconoces cómo ha podido pegar ojo en el camastro infecto del motel siniestro que os ha acogido, pero tratándose de ella no hay misterio: tu Ziva roncaría a pierna suelta en el colchón de un faquir.

—Este lugar es precioso. ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?  
—¿Importa?—Te da la mano, avanzáis unos metros más y la majestuosa cascada que veis metros más abajo os deja sin habla—Mira, chéri, es increíble.

*             *             *

 _Intentan volver, todos mis sentidos empujan_  
_Desatan los lastres, nunca pensé que podría_

Jamás lo habías hecho por placer, pocas veces por trabajo y hace ya años. Aun así, aterrizas limpiamente junto a la marca que os han puesto. Para Tony era otra primera vez, igual que lo de esta mañana para los dos. Su instructor le felicita. Para la próxima te prometes que saltaréis en paracaídas los dos juntos.

Recogéis el equipo y os dirigís a la furgoneta que os llevará de vuelta al aeródromo. Sucede algo a escasos metros de allí, reconocéis la cinta amarilla. Os miráis y os cuesta, pero os resistís a acercaros y curiosear. Ya no os incumbe.

*             *             *

 _Pies firmes, no me falléis ahora_  
_Voy a correr hasta que no puedas andar_  
_Algo me distrae_  
_Y me retiro_

—Te atraparé, ¡ya verás!

Ziva aminora ligeramente, lo justo para que recortes la ventaja. Cuando ya casi estás encima, da un gritito de víctima de película de terror y acelera nuevamente entre carcajadas. Estáis hechos unos quinceañeros enamorados, por suerte no hay nadie por los alrededores para observar la dantesca escena.

La has perdido de vista. Tan centrado ibas en atraparla y darle su merecido por burlarse de ti, que doña sigilo ha desaparecido. Te detienes un momento y, de pronto, surge de detrás de un árbol, te hace un placaje y caéis los dos anudados. Está loca. Tú también.

*             *             *

 _Para y observa_  
_Creo que me muevo pero no voy a ninguna parte_  
_Sí, sé que todo el mundo se asusta_  
_Pero me he convertido en lo que no puedo ser_

Ha sido una experiencia interesante. Unas vacaciones sin paga, un salto sin red con los ojos vendados. No tienes ni idea de dónde aterrizaréis, solo sabes que lo haréis juntos y eso te reconforta. Tenéis cualidades y contactos, os irá bien. No obstante, no puedes evitar la inquietud creciente según os acercáis a DC.

—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el plan?—preguntas por si él ya tiene una idea.  
—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. A las malas podemos meternos a cajeros de supermercado.  
—Pues qué bien.  
—Repite conmigo: todo saldrá bien.  
—Ojalá.

Le miras un momento. Te sonríe. Sí, tiene razón.

*             *             *

 _Para y observa_  
_Empiezas a preguntarte por qué estás aquí, no ahí_  
_Y darías lo que fuera por conseguir lo que es justo_  
_Pero lo justo no es lo que de verdad necesitas_  
_No lo necesitas_

Ziva dirá lo que quiera, pero la placa de la puerta queda de lo más resultona. Ya os ha conseguido los primeros clientes. Aunque dudas que con lo que saquéis os dé para mucho este mes, es un comienzo. Aguantaréis mientras conseguís una cartera más o menos estable y se corre la voz.

—¿Qué tenemos, señorita Watson?—le preguntas cuando regresa.  
—Un contrato prematrimonial roto—Te muestra las fotos que ha tomado—. Y un marido con más cuernos que un rinoceronte.  
—Solo tienen uno.  
—Y tú no tendrás cabeza como no te calles.

Aun así osas sacarle la lengua.

*             *             *

 _Para y observa_  
_Creo que me muevo pero no voy a ninguna parte_  
_Sí, sé que todo el mundo se asusta_  
_Pero me he convertido en lo que no puedo ser_  
_¿Ves lo que yo veo?_

No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser.

Pero es.

—¡Mira que te lo advertí! ¡Te lo dije y tú “nooooo, no pasa nada, ninja mía, solo es una vez”! ¡Eres un genio, Tony, un genio!

Te pones a dar vueltas por el salón porque no sabes qué hacer. Conque las posibilidades eran muy remotas. Deberías habértelo imaginado. Y en cambio, míralo. Tony está tan tranquilo en el sofá.

—Tampoco es tan malo, ¿no? Además, ¿estás segura? Anda, trae—Le vuelves a mostrar el palito. Las tres rayas azules siguen ahí. Tony sonríe y te besa—. Enhorabuena, mamá.


End file.
